Digimon Data Squad 02: Rise of the Demon Lords
by Rio Skyron
Summary: The Demons Lords have taken over both worlds.  The three main heroes must travel back in time to The time of the characters of the original Digimon Data Squad show  in order to stop this horrible future fro happening
1. Prologue

**Digimon Data Squad 02:**

**Rise of the Demon Lords**

**Rio: Hey what's up? A guy with the same name as me is going to appear in the story so when he's speaking out of the Story I'll call him S-Rio. S-Rio: hey I don't wanna be called that. Rio: It's not gonna be your actual name in the Story! Sheesh. Zero: Hey what about me? Derek: And me? Rio: Shut up I was getting to that. Zero: no you weren't you were talking about S-Rio. Rio: Shut Up! I was getting to that than S-Rio interrupted me! Zero: but Rio: Don't make me cut you from the story! Zero: Ok shutting up now. Rio: Now as I was saying before I was interrupted by the three main characters… or at least was going to say. The Story starts with th- S-Rio: Why do you keep capitalizing the word story? Rio: I don't know any way the story starts with our 3 main characters being part of the rebellion 97 years in the future. The Demon Lords led by The Dark Lord Shade and his partner Ogudomon have pretty much destroyed the digital world and human world which are now stuck together and are in ruins. I was going to introduce the main characters at this point but they already did that themselves. Anyway thisis the Prologue**

**Prologue:**

**A Dark Future**

Rio, a long blue haired 17-year old youth with blue eyes, leather boots, jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather gloves, and a blue winter coat with the DATS symbol on it coughed in the smoke. "Are you alright?" asked his partner Veemon. (**Rio: I'm sure everyone knows what Veemon looks like. S-Rio:Whatwas the point of interrupting the story? Rio: Sorry, my bad.**) "Yeah, just barely." Rio replied. "We have to find the others, and then _him_." As he traveled through the battle field Rio saw a lot of his fallen Comrades. Human and Digimon. Later Rio Reunited with his friend Zero and his partner Dorumon. "Where's Derek?" Rio asked. "He's on his way to the rendezvous point." Zero is a silver haired youth with the same hairstyle as Rio. His eyes are dark green. He had a white t-shirt, an army coat and army pants and leather boots. Rio and Zero headed together to the Rendezvous Point and met up with Derek and his partners (**Derek: Awesome I have 2 partners? Rio: Yes you do however you won't at the end of the storyline. Derek: Why not? Rio: Sorry I don't wanna spoil it.**) BlackGuilmon and Ryudamon. (if you wanna know what they look like look on Digimon Wikia) Derek was a muscular Black haired youth. However his hair was shorter than Rio's and Zero's. He had on a black sleeveless vest with the DATS symbol on it. He had black leather pants and leather boots. His eyes were violet. "_He_ is right over there guys." Said Derek. Clockmon came. (look on Digimon Wikia) "Greeting" Said clockmon. " I hope you appreciate the risk I'm taking." Are the time machines ready?" asked Rio. "Yes. However you will each arrive in separate areas of the same time. And I've repair your digivices and installed them with a tracking beacon so you can find each other." "Good." Said Zero. Clockmon handed them their digivices. Rio's was a black digivice with blue buttons and a blue lightning bolt engraved. Zero's was a black digivice with green buttons and a green sword engraved. Derek's was a black digivice with violet buttons and a violet aura engraved. (**S-Rio: Hey our digivices' buttons match our eyes. Rio: I just noticed that lol.**) Clockmon said "Your time machines are ready." Then Ogudomon appeared. "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He roared. "Well what do we have here? More resistance! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Said the Dark Lord Shade who has gained immortality. He has Long Black Hair. Crimson Eyes with Slits for pupils. Kinda like the eyes of the 9 tailed fox in Naruto. He had Dark armor with a dark cape with a violet skull on it. "Hurry get into the time machines." Urged clockmon. "But what about you?" asked Rio. "There's no time!" Shouted Clockmon. " you've got to stop this terrible future form happening!" The three heroes got into their time machines and the last thing they saw before they jumped through time was Ogudomon destroying Clockmon.

**Rio: Well I'll just leave you hanging there for now. I love keeping people in suspense. S-Rio: Clockmon will be avenged!**

**Anyway staytunecfor next chapter Chapter 1 A new threat. A new hero.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rio: Hey how's it going? I figured since I currently have nothing better to do that I might as well start on Chapter 1. Anyway in this chapter I bring Marcus Damon into the story. Marcus: All right! It's fighting time! So whose butt do I get to kick? Rio: I'm not gonna give away the chapter before it's even started. Marcus: aw man. S-Rio: Hey what about me? Rio: You get to meet Marcus Damon. S-Rio: awesome. Rio: Our chapter starts with Marcus and Agumon go- Agumon: Oh boy I was worried you'd forgotten me. Rio: you're very welcome. Anyway, They are going to stop this digimon that's going berserk. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Threat. A New Hero.**

Marcus and Agumon were heading down a path in the Digital World to go after this Gorillamon that was going berserk. They found him just blasting stuff randomly. "Hey!" Marcus yelled. "What's wrong with you?" The Gorillamon just yelled "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME PUNK!" and than he started making gorilla noises. "All right Agumon it's fighting time!" Marcus jumped and punched Gorillamon and the DNA charge appeared in his hand. "DNA Charge!" Marcus cried. _Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon_. "Mega Flame!" cried GeoGreymon. Gorillamon yelled "Energy Cannon!" it hit GeoGreymon but didn't to much. "Mega Burst!" Gorillamon turned into a digiegg. GeoGreymon degenerated back to Agumon. Marcus was worried. "That's the 5th out of control digmon this week." He said. "What's causing this?" Suddenly, the sky turned dark and a huge digimon appeared. "I am Daemon!" yelled the digimon. (**Rio: Daemon, a mega level digimon, his evil inferno can cause major destruction.**) Marcus just asked "did the narrator just give the data on the digimon?" (**Rio: yea well somebody had to and there was nobody else to give it. For future reference I'm gonna do this until one of the characters is able to do it.**) Marcus jumped and punched Daemon, releasing his DNA charge. "DNA Charge overdrive!" _Agumon double warp digivolve to Shine Greymon_. However, before ShineGreymon could make a move Daemon cried "Evil Inferno!" hitting both Marcus and Shine Gremon who than degenerated back to Agumon. And right when Daemon was going to finish them off a mysterious blue haired youth came and punched Daemon releasing his own DNA charge which was blue. Oh and the blue haired youth was Rio. (**S-Rio: awesome I release my DNA charge the same way Marcus does!**) "Let's go Veemon! DNA Charge! Overdrive!" _Veemon double warp digivolve to UlforceVeedramon!_ (**Rio: UlforceVeedramon, a mega level digimon, he's the swiftest of the royal knights so noone can keep up with his movements.**) "Ulforce Saber!" cried UlforceVeedramon. He slashed Daemon with his sword. (**Rio: if you want to see what Any of these digimon look like, look on Digimon Wikia**) Daemon cried out in pain. "Evil Inferno!" but UlforceVeedramon just cried "Tensegrity Shield" and nullified Daemon's attack. "The Ray of Victory!" cried UlforceVeedramon blasting Daemon. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" cried Daemon. "I'll be back, don't you forget this!" yelled Daemon right before he retreated. Rio went over to Marcus and helped him up. "Are you ok?" asked Rio. "Yeah." Said Marcus. "Who are you?" "I am Rio Skyron." "Marcus Damon." Then Marcus asked "what kind of digimon was that?" "He's one of the Seven Demon Lords." Rio explained. Then Marcus asked "Where did you come from? I'm supposed to be the only human in the digital world." Rio said "I am from the future 97 years from now. I have come here to stop a threat that is unable to be stopped in my time." "Is that threat the Demon Lords?" "Bingo." Then Marcus realized that this must by why digimon were going berserk. They are being affected by the evil energy of the Demon Lords. Then Rio said "We gotta hurry. I came here with tow others but we got separated. It looks like the Digital barrier separating the Human world and the Digital World is already starting to collapse." Marcus said "All right. Let's find your friends."

**All right that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Shade: Muhahahahahaha! I've followed those punks from the future! Rio: No you didn't. Shade: what? Why not? Rio: because you killed clockmon who was the only one who could send people through time. Shade: Darnit! Are you saying I only appear in the prologue? Rio: No Let me just say, you'll find out at one point why I said you were immortal. Shade: woo. Thank goodness. Rio: Anyway, the next chapter is going to take place in the human world. So you'll get to meet some of the other characters from Digmon Data Squad. Oh and they're going to meet Zero. Zero: Oh yeah!. Rio: Anyway, Stay tune for the next chapter. Chapter 2: The rise of Gluttony. Oh btw, just don't expect me to make new chapters daily.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rio: Hello everybody wazzup. Let me say that I'm gonna change the name of this chapter from what I was originally going to name it. Byron: Give me a cheese burger! Rio: Oh by the way this is Byron. He's going to be making an appearance in this chapter. Zero: Hey what about me? Rio: you're going to fight him. Zero: Oh boy! Byron: Cheese Burgers! Rio: Oh I forgot to mention that Byron really likes cheese burgers. Byron: where's the nearest burger king? Rio: wait Byron. Byron: ! Rio: Ok while I'm trying to stop Byron from robbing Burger King, please enjoy Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Dark DNA Charge**

Yoshino was patrolling the town when she ran into Thomas, Kristy, and Keenan. "Morning." Yoshi said. "Morning." Said Keenan and Kristy in Unison. "Morning." Said Thomas. Kristy was wearing bigger versions of her clothes from the original Data Squad. Keenan was wearing a black leather jacket, with black sneakers, and black sweats and a purple T-shirt. Thomas was wearing a blue T-shirt with tan pants and black shoes. As for yoshi, she was on duty so she was wearing her police uniform. Suddenly they saw a huge figure flying towards them. "Holy Crap! that's a Digimon." Yelled Keenan. As it came closer they recognized it as Kuwagamon. (**Rio: Kuwagamon, a champion level digimon. He has razor sharp mandibles that can chop through anything.**) "Scissors Claw!" yelled Kuwagamon sclicing through a lamp post. The lamp post fell in the street just as a bus was driving down it. The bus went out of control and started heading towards 2 kids playing hop scotch. Thomas started running towards them but they were too far away. "I'll never be able to make it in time." Said Thomas. Then a mysterious Silver haired youth jumped in and brought them to safety. This youth was Zero. "Now Dorumon!" yelled Zero. Zero got out his digivice. "DNA Charge!" _Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon._ (**Rio: Dorumon a rookie level digimon he may look cute but he's powerful. Dorugamn, a champion level digimon. He has the ability to fire metal orbs from his mouth.**) "Power Metal!" yelled Dorugamon. The attack hit Kuwagamon and turned him into a digiegg. Thomas was surprised. So were, Kristy, Keenan, and Yoshino. "You might as well show yourself now." Said Zero. At first Thomas thought he was talking about he and the others, but than a dark long haired youth appeared out of the shadows. He was wearing a biker's jacket, biker shoes, biker pants, biker gloves, and a t-shirt with a skull on it. "You're something else" He said. "I guess I'll have to fight you myself." He got out his digivice which was black and yellow and said " Impmon Realize!" (**Rio: Impmon, a rookie level digimon. He has the ability to summon fire from his hands.**) The youth said, "My name is Byron, and I am the bearer of Gluttony!" He raised his hand a black, evil looking DNA charge appeared. "Take this! Dark DNA Charge!" _Impmon digivolve to IceDevimon._ (**Byron: IceDevimon is a champion level digimon with an icy personality! Rio: ha ha surprised Readers?**) "Evil Wing!" Shouted IceDevimon. The attack hit Dorugamon hard. "Power Metal!" Ice Devimon just swatted the the attack aside like it was a fly. "Avalanche Claw!" Dorugamon got noked out of the air. "Dorugamon! Cried Zero. "Time to finish it Frozen," "Gao Rush!" "Ninja blade!" "Spiral Twister!" "Lala Screw!" IceDevimon was caught by surpise and off guard. "Argh!" Groaned IceDevimon. Suddenly Gaomon, Falcomon, Biyomon, and Lalamon appeared. (**Zero: Hold on! Hold on! Before we progress with the story, why isn't Byron craving food. He is the bearer of gluttony after all. Byron: I just robbed a Bakery so I'm full. Now back to the story.**) A digivice appeared in each of their hands. Thomas, Yoshino, Kristy, and Keenan all yelled in unison, "DNA Charge!" _Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon. Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon. Falcomon Digivolve to Peckmon. Biyomon Digivlove to Aquilamon._ All 5 digimon shouted their attacks in Unison "Power Metal!" "Spiral Blow!" "Sunshine Beam!" "Blast Rings!" "Kunai Wing!" The attacks hit IceDevimon so hard that he degenerated back into Impmon. Byron just laughed and said "Finally, worthy opponents! Next time I'll use more than a quarter of my power!" Zero was shocked. Byron said "Let me warn you there are 6 others and our base is in the digital world! Let me also warn you that his is only the beginning!" Then he laughed as he disappeared by a dark wormhole. (**Zero: What the snap? Where did the wormhole come from?**) "Who are you Thomas asked. Zero replied, "My name is Zero Nakamura. I have come from the future to vanquish a threat that can't be stopped in that time. It looks as though the digital barrier has already started to collapse." Yoshino covered her mouth. Zero said, " I came here with 2 friends. I need to find them." "We'll come with you." Thomas said. "May I ask your names?" "Thomas Norstein." "Yoshino Fujieta." "Kristy Damon." "Keenan Crier." Then something occurred to Yoshino. "We should check with the Commander. Plus he might be in danger." So with his no comrades Zero went forward.

**Rio: So that was Chapter 2. Byron: why is it just called Dark DNA Charge? Why not Demonic DNA Charge? Rio: Because if I did call it that Burst would be angry. He made up the Demonic DNA Charge. The Dark DNA Charge was inspired by that. Byron: Oh. Hey is that a cheese burger? Rio: Why yes I bought it for you while you were distracted by your appearance in the story. Byron: What's the catch? Rio: Just play dead. Byron: Braaaaaaaaainnnnnsssssss. Rio: Oh my gosh! I said play dead not play zombie! But then again, a Zombie is dead here fetch! Byron: Cheeeeeessseeeeeeeeeee ! Rio: Any way next time we'll find out what happened to Derek. And maybe introduce the rest of the main characters from the Original Digimon Data Squad. Derek: Oh yeah! I can't wait! Rio: Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Dark Double trouble.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rio: Hey how's it going everybody. Yea you see. I had to block someone because they kept giving extremely negative reviews. Let me just say it's up to me how I write my fanfics. And nobody suggests I delete any. This user was going too far with the negative reviews. And also nobody tells me how to write my fanfics or what to put in them. Let me just say if you can't post a positive review, than don't post a review at all. Besides, negative reviews are pointless because no matter what you say, I'm gonna keep writing my fanfics my way. And I'm not gonna delete any of them. These fanfics are hardwork. I also have to go to Digimon Wikia while I'm writing these so I can figure out the attacks of these digimon. I also need to check the pre-generations of the Demon Lords. I also have to come up with digimon to fill in the gaps of some of them. Derek: Less ranting and lecturing, more getting to the story. Rio: Sorry I'm already tired from not getting enough sleep last night. And then I see al these over- negative comments. And then my blood starts boiling and I just gotta let this hater have it. Derek: It's alright just calm down. Rio: yea sorry. Anyway Derek: DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! Rio: What happened? Derek: Melody was trying to touch my cr- Melody: Don't pretend that you didn't love it. Rio: Melody what did I tell you about molesting the main characters. Melody: To not to. Rio: so why were you trying to do it to Derek. Melody: I can't help it. You know me and he's just so good looking. Rio: Melody—*ugh* *Shakes his head in disbelief* By the way where's Blake? He was supposed to be here by now. Derek: He's probably counting his money again. Or watching those chicks swoon before him. Zero: Or both. Derek: that's not likely. Zero: oh yea, I bet you 50 bucks he's doing both. Derek: You're on! Rio: Oh look here he comes. Blake you're late where were you? Blake: Sorry, I was busy counting my money and watching those chicks swoon before me. Zero: Ha! Now fork over the 50 bucks. Derek: aw man alright let me get it, Hey where's my wallet? Zero: What? What do you mean, It was sticking out of your back pocket moments ago. Derek: I don't know what ha—Melody: *Whistling suspiciously* Derek: *looks at Melody* Did you take my wallet? Melody: *smiles with an evil smile and nods* Derek: Give it back! Melody: Only if you get naked. Derek: No! Give it back! Melody: Come catch me *starts running* Derek: GET BACK HERE WITH MY WALLET! *starts chasing Melody around the room* Rio: Okay, what an unexpectedly long introduction, any way Blake and Melody are new characters. This chapter is going to be having to sin enemies. Try to guess what the sins are. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3 while I try to sort this wallet/naked thing out.**

**Chapter 3: Dark Double Trouble**

Spencer Damon and Yushima were walking when they ran into some old friends, Commander Sampson, Megumi, and Miki. "Hey how are you?" asked Spencer. "Great." Replied Commander Sampson. "Tee hee hee. Not for long. A mysterious girl was standing on a telephone pole. She had long dark purple hair, light purple eye shadow, black high heeled boots, a violet skirt, and a purple t-shirt. (**Melody: Hey what about my big br—Rio: no I don't intend to do that much describing. This is what you get for stealing Derek's Wallet.**) "Who are you?" Asked Spencer. The girl got out her digivice which was black and green. "I am Melody. The Bearer of Lust." She replied. "DemiDevimon, Realize." DemiDevimon appeared out of her digivice. "Attack them DemiDevimon." Commanded Melody. "Demi" "Pyro Grenade!" "Katana Attack!" Two attacks hit DemiDevimon. Then a mysterious muscular black-haired youth appeared. This was Derek. "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" "Oooh. Hey good looking." Replied Melody. "Wha?" "Dark DNA Charge!" _DemiDevimon digivolve to Vilemon_. Derek said, "DNA Charge!" _BlackGuilmon digivolve to BlackGrowlmon. Ryudamon digivolve to Ginryumon._ (**Rio: Black Growlmon, a champion level digimon. His black exhaust flame can burn down forests. GinRyumon, a champion level digimon. He can shoot spears out of his mouth.**) "Black Exhaust Flame!" "Metal Armor Blade!" The 2 attacks hit Vilemon. "Mistress I need to digivolve further!" Screamed Vilemon. "Okay." Said Melody as her body glowed with Dark DNA Charge. "Dark DNA Full Charge!" _Vilemon digivolve to LadyDevimon._ (**Meldoy: LadyDevimon is an ultimate level digimon who can use her opponents powers against them.**) Derek just said. "Bring it on!" BlackGrowlmon andGinryu mon were about to attack together when suddenly a voice said "Oh no you don't Tsukaimon Realize! Dark DNA Full Charge!" _Tsukaimon warp digivolve to MetalPhantomon._ "Darkness Wave!" "Soul Predator!" the double attack was too much for BlackGrowlmon and GinRyumon. When all hope seemed lost, suddenly, "Holy Shot!" "Lio Claw!" "Pointer Arrow!" "Pawn Spear!" "Pawn Buckler!" Digvices appeared in the hands of the others. Then Everyone yelled in Unison. "DNA Full Charge!" _Kudamon Warp digivolve to chirinmon. Kamemon Warp digivolve to Shawjamon. Liollmon Warp digvolve to LoaderLiomon. PawnChessmon Warp digivolve to Bishop Chessmon. Pawn Chessmon warp digivolve to RookChessmon. BlackGrowlmon Digivolve to BlackWar Growlmon. GinRyumon digivovle to Hisyarumon._ Suddenly a voice called "Sorry we're late." It was Zero and the others, they digivolved their digimon to the champion level and everyone attacked The 2 enemies together. The newer arrival, who was apparently Blake, the bearer of Greed, and had a digivice that was black and purple just said "We'll be Back!" Then they both disappeared down a dark wormhole. Derek introduced himself as Derek Night Shade. Yoshino suggested that the third was in the digital world with Marcus so they went for a digital dive.

**Rio: Okay Derek got his wallet back, Zero got his 50 bucks, and now it's time for you to stay tuned for next chapter. Good Night.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rio: Hey how's it going everybody? Sorry that the last chapter wasn't as long as it was supposed to be. You see I was getting very tired and I just wanted to put that chapter up before I went to bed. Anyway, let me insert some details that I neglected to put in the last chapter. First Liollmon is BanchoLeomon's rookie form. Now for the digimon data. Liollmon, A rookie level digimon, there are very few surviving, and it attacks anything that enters its territory. LoaderLiomon, an ultimate level digmon, it is rumored that this digimon was created when a beast digimon and a machine digimon fused together. BlackWarGrowlmon, an ultimate level digimon, its nuclear blaster can destroy its target on a nuclear level. Hisyarumon, an ultimatelevel digimon, the 2 gems in its hands contain the ruined souls of his companions that died. Tsukaimon, a rookie level digimon, he is the complete opposite of a Patamon. Bron: Can we just get this story over with? I just wanna take a nap. S-Rio: You just took a 24 hour nap! Bron: I wasn't trying to take a nap then. I was watching the **

**Digimon Data Squad Movie, "Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!" and then I fell asleep on the couch right when the credits started. Rio: You saw that movie? Bron: Yea all the sin tamers did. Melody: Yea he fell asleep right in my va— Derek: Whoa, too much information. Melody: Wanna know too much information Derek? Last night while you were asleep, I took your boxers off and sucked on your- Rio: Whoa whoa whoa hold on there. We are not talking about things like that in this fanfic! Melody: Why not? Rio: because kids might read this.I don't want you to be dirtying up kids' minds. Derek: How didyou even get in my house anyway? Melody: I used my nail to pick your lock. Rio: You didn't molest him did you? Melody: No I'm saving that for tonight. *winks at Derek* Derek: Note to self, ask Percy Jackson if I can borrow his hell hound Mrs. Oleary. Melody: what did you say? You were muttering. Derek: I'm not gonna tell you, you rapist. Melody: Don'y bother getting a super lock, my nails are really sharp. They can even kill a living think if I poke them in the right place. *giggles* Zero: *gasps* It was you! You killed my father. Melody: *suddenly realizes she said too much* uh…. Uh… uh… Zero: *pulls out a sword* My name is Zero Nakamura. You killed my father. Prepare to die. Rio: Ok I got 2 questions for Zero. First, what was with the "Princess Bride" reference. 2, where the heck did you get that sword? Zero: I don't know, but I'm going to use it to kill this lust girl. Barron: Hey sorry I'm late. I was busy beating up this kid who- *suddenly sees Zero pointing a sword at Melody* Whoa what the heck did I just walk into? Why the heck is he pointing a sword at my girlfriend? Derek: Duhn Duhn Duhn! Barron: Nobody points a sword at my girlfriend and gets away with it! *pulls out a sword that he actually has*Now Zero Nakamura! We Fight! To the Death! Melody: Don't do this! This is Madness! Zero: Madness. Barron: THIS! IS! SPARTA! Rio: oh great another movie reference. Derek: AAAAAHH! Keep your tongue out of my ear! Melody: How about I stick my tongue under your pants. Derek: No get away from me you Who- Melody: I wonder what it tastes like? *giggles evilly* Derek: You'll have to catch me first! *Runs away* Melody: Oh trust me I plan to. *licks her lips than starts chasing after Derek* Rio: Ok once again there seems to be something disturbing going on between Melody and Derek. Anyway Barron and Bron are new characters in this chapter. Bron: What's with you and your B's? Rio: What are you talking about? Bron: so far 4 of us have names that start with B. Rio: I don't know. Anyway Melody isn't in this chapter. Melody: What? *Forgets for a split second why she's chasing Derek than remembers and starts chasing him again* Rio: Yea I only invited her because Barron said he would impale me with his sword if I didn't. So anyway while I figure out how to stop Melody from licking Derek in a certain place and stop Zero and Barron from killing each other at the same time. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion, Belphemon's Return**

Rio and Marcus were exploring the digital world, when they arrived at Wanderer's Cape. "Man this place sure brings back memories," said Marcus. Suddenly a voice said, "Yeah I'm sure it does. Now just surrender so I don't have to waste my time destroying you." Marcus and Rio both looked up at the top of Wanderer's Cape and saw a muscular dark long haired youth who was wearing a black T-shirt, army pants, leather boots, blue eyes, and chains wrapped around both of his entire arms. "Who are you?" Rio asked. The Youth replied, "I am Bron, the bearer of Sloth, blah, blah, blah. Now are you going to surrender or am I gonna have to destroy you?" "We'll never surrender!" Rio replied. "Yeah! And I'd like to see you try to destroy us! Come on Agumon! It's fighting time!" (**Rio: For the record, Marcus is the only one who says "it's fighting time" and Agumon is the only one who calls him boss**) "You got it Boss!" The youth sighed then replied "Alright you asked for it." He got out a black and indigo digivice. "Phascomon! Realize!" (**Rio: Phascomon, a rookie level digimon. due to his long sleeping timesand the fact that he stays up at night, he always has a sleepy-like face.**) "Now to show you the power of a demon lord." Said Bron. He crossed his arms and then spread them wide releasing a burst of Dark DNA Charge like when they unleashed the mega forms. Then the Sky grew Dark and the Symbol of Sloth appeared in the sky. Marcus looked at the symbol in shock. "that symbol. It can't be." Then Bron cried, "Dark DNA Charge! Overdrive!" _Phascomon, Double Warp digivolve to Belphmon Sleep mode_. "Eternal Nightmare!" The attack wiped Marcus and Rio off there feet. Then Marcus and Rio both jumped up and punched Belphemon releasing their DNA Charge. Then they both cried in unison, "DNA Charge! Overdrive!" _Agumon, Double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon. Veemon Double Warp digivolve to UlforceVeedramon_. "Glorious Burst!" "The Ray of Victory!" Both the attacks hit Belphemon pretty hard. Then the signal port on Bron's digivice started glowing. Then he cried, "Charge! Dark DNA Rage mode!" _Belphemon mode change to Belphemon Rage Mode!_ Then the ssignal Port on Marcus's digivice started Glowing and he called foth the GeoGrey Sword. Together they attacked Belphemon. Then Belphemon cried, "Gift of Darkness!" sending UlforceVeedramon and ShineGreymon plummeting to the ground. Then Marcus cried, "Charge! DNA Burst Mode!" _ShineGreymon Mode Change to ShineGreymon Burst Mode!_ "Final Shining Burst!" the attack hit Belphmon hard. "I've defeated you once Belphemon and I can do it again!" Exclaimed ShineGreymon. "But last time, you didn'thavetofight  
Daemon as well did you?" asked a mysterious voice. Then a mysterious muscular youth with long dark hair, yellow eyes, an orange T-shirt, a black sleeveless leather jacket, Metal gauntlets, black leather pants, leather boots and a sword attached to his side. He got out his digivice which was black and orange and said "Gazimon! Realize!" (**Rio: Gazimon, a rookie level digimon, he has the ability to climb walls.**) The youth yelled, "I am Barron, The Bearer of Wrath!" then He crossed his arms and spread them wide releasing a burst of Dark DNA charge. Then he yelled. "Dark DNA Charge! Overdrive!" _Gazimon Double Warp Digivolve to Daemon._ "Evil Inferno!" "Gift of Darkness!"

The 2 attacks hit ShineGreymon and UlforceVeedramon pretty hard. Then they heard Zero yell "Here we come to save the daaaaaaaaaaaay." Then everybody yelled, "DNA Charge! Overdrive!" _BlackGuilmon Double warp digivolve to ChaosGallantmon. Dorumon Double Warp Digivolve to Alphamon. Ryudamon Double Warp digivlove to OwRyumon. Liollmon Double Warp digivolve to BanchoLeomon. PawnChessmons double warp digivolve to KingChessmon and QueenChessmon. Kamemon Double warp digivolve to JumboGamemon. Gaomon double warp digivolve to MirageGaogamon. Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to Ravemon. Lalamon Double Warp Digivlove to Rosemon. Kudamon _

_Double Warp Digivolve to Kentaurosmon. Biyomon Double warp digivlove to Phoenixmon._ (**Rio: KingChessmon, a mega level digimon. He is the king of chess. QueenChessmon, a mega level digimon. She is know as the queen of chess. Jumbo Gamemon, a mega level digimon. His big cannon arms can bring down mountains. OwRyumon, a mega level digimon. It is a bearer of the X-Antibody. ChaosGallantmon, a mega level digimon. He is a darker version of Gallantmon. Alphamon, a mega level digimon. He is the original leader of the Royal Knights. Also in the Dark future, Alphamon and UlforceVeedramon are the last of the Royal Knights.**) Then Keenan, Yoshino, Thomas, and Spencer cried, "Charge DNA Burst Mode!" _Mirage Gaogamon Mode Change to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Rosemon Mode change to Rosemon Burst Mode. Ravemon Mode Change to Ravemon Burstmode. BanchoLeomon Mode Change to BanchoLeomon Burst Mode._ "Burning Bancho Punch!" "Crimson Formation!" "Final Shining Burst!" "The Ray of Victory!" "Eternal Chaos!" "Golden Armor!" "Megaton Hydro Laser!" "Final Mirage Burst!" "Kiss of Breath!" "Checkmate!" "HeartBreaker!" "Inferno Frost!" "Seiken Gradalpha!" "Crimson Flame!" All those attacks were too much for Belphmon and Daemon so they degenerated back to hteir rookie forms. Then Bron said "We'll be back t o destroy you and blah, blah, blah." Then Bron and Barron disappeared down a dark wormhole (**Rio: Yea like that's a surprise.**) Then everybody introduced themselves to those who haven't yet. Then they set off to find the sin tamers' base together.

**Meanwhile at the Sin tamers' base:** "My lord. I'm sorry but Bron and I failed to destroy them." The Leader who was hidden in the shadows said. "It doesn't matter. Everything is going according to plan. I merely sent you guys to test them. Once I send the bearer of Envy, Wade after them, then I will reveal the location of this place. And then, all of you shall fight them one at a time. And when the time comes, I will fight them myself. And if all goes according to plan, the Super Demon Lord Ogudomon will rise! And then, no one will be able to stop me." "Not if I have anything to say about it Bearer of Pride!" then a digimon called GranDracmon appeared. (**Rio: GranDracmon, a mega level digimon. He is the sworn enemy of the demon lords.**) The Bearer of pride said, "Let me handle this Barron." Then he got out his digivice which was Black and Red and said, "Lucemon! Realize!" (**Rio: Lucemon, a rookie level digimon. This form has the power of light.**) Then the leader cried "Dark DNA Full Charge!" _Lucemon warp digivovle to Lucemon Chaos Mode._ (**Rio: Lucemon Chaos Mode, an Ultimate level digimon. This form has the powers of both light and darkness.**) "Ultimate Sacrifice!" Then a magic square of light and darkness appeared. The leader explained, "This move has a 50-50 chance of either merely doing massive damage, or completely annihilating the target." Unfortunately for GranDracmon it was the latter. GranDracmon didn't even become a digiegg. He was gone for good. The leader smiled and said, "Now no one can stop me! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

**Rio: Well that was chapter 4. You were probably expectinga happier ending. If I did that every chapter then it would be boring. Any way let's have moment in silence for GranDracmon. Everyone:… Rio: Okay moments up. Ben Nakamura: I'm here to see Zero. Zero: Dad? You're alive? Ben: why yes, the one that Melody killed was my cousin Earl who I never really liked anyway. So I asked her to kill him. Zero: I am very sorry for my actions Barron. Barron: It's all right hey, where did Melody go? S-Rio: Oh she's chasing by best friend Derek trying to lick his pe—Barron: What? Why didn't someone tell me that sooner? Rio: We tried but you and Zero were to busy fighting to the death. Barron I'll be right back. 5 MINUTES LATER—Derek: Thanks Barron, I owe you one. Barron: no problem. Melody: Mark my words Derek Nightshade, one day your penus will be mine. Besides, there's always tonight. *Licks her lips* Oh I can't wait. Derek: *muttering* me neither I better install a video camera. Melody: what was that? Derek: I said just you wait until the christamas special. Don't worry Barron, I won't hurt her, I don't hurt girls. Rio: Anyway stay tuned for chapter 5, but before that comes the Christmas special.**

**Later that night- ****Melody: Man Derek actually thinks a locked door can keep me out? *picks lock with her nail* Ah. *Walks into house* oh boy. Derek should be grateful. After today he's no longer gonna be a virgin. *giggles* Oh well *walks up the stairs and stops at the door to Dereks room* Oh boy. I can't wait. *giggles* Derek Nighshade prepare to be molested. Oh and while I'm at it I think I'll lick your penus. *Licks her lips* all right here I go.*sticks finger into keyhole making a click* Oh boy I didn't even break a nail. *opensthe door walks in when suddenly* Mrs. Oleary: Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Melody: *screams* Oh my gosh there's a video camera. This is so embarrassing! *runs out of the house* Derek: mwa ha ha. That'll teach you to break into my house. Thanks Percy Jackson you can have Mrs. Oleary back now. Percy Jackson: Thanks Derek. Man we showed her. Derek: This is going straight on youtube.**


	6. Christmas Special

**Rio: How's it going everybody? Today I'm going to give you the Digimon Data Squad 02 Christmas Special. I was putting this off for when all the main characters got together. Anyway please enjoy this Christmas Special.**

**Digimon Data Squad 02: Christmas Special**

Rio and the others were making a one day truce with the sin tamers. "We have to go at least one day without killing each other." Said Rio. Then Melody said, "Oh I can't wait to give Derek a Christmas present." Oh no please no!" pleaded Derek. Melody started getting closer to Derek when suddenly an Etemon showed up. Hey you guys, how would you like to do a Karaoke." He said. Derek replied, "Yes, saved by the Etemon! I'll go first." Melody looked disappointed. Derek got up on the stage and announced, "This song is about how I feel about Melody. I'm gonna need some background music." Then he started singing. (**Rio: look if you want to hear the music go listen to the actual song on youtube or something. For now you'll just have to read the lyrics.**)

_(violin sounds)_

_I try to make it through my liiife._

_In my way- _

_Theeeeerres yooooooou._

_I try to make it through these lieeees._

_And that's all—_

_IIIII doooooooo._

_(more violin sounds)_

_Just don't deny it. Don't try to fight this and deal with. – And that's just part of it._

_(More violin sounds)_

_If you were dead or still aliiive!_

_I don't care! I dooon't care!_

_Just go and leave this all beeeehiind!_

_Cause I swear! (I Swear!) I doooon't Caaaaare!_

_Trying to make you see my side. Always trying to stay in line._

_But your eyes see right through! That's all they do!_

_Getting buried in this place! I've got no room you're in my face!_

_Don't say anything just go awaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_If you were dead or still aliiive!_

_I don't care! I dooon't caaare!_

_Just go and leave this all beeeeeeehiiiiind!_

_Cause I swear! (I swear!) I doon't caaare!_

_(more violin sounds)_

_I'm changing everything but you won't be there for me!_

_(more violin sounds!)_

_I'm changing everything but you won't be there for me!_

_(Piano sounds)_

_(More piano sounds.)_

_(Even more piano sounds)_

_(still more piano sounds)_

_(more piano sounds)_

_If you were dead or still aliiive!_

_I don't care! I don't caaaare!_

_Just go and leave this all behiiind!_

_Cause I swear! (I swear!) I doon't caaaaare!_

_If you were dead or still aliiiiiive!_

_I don't care! (I don't care!) I doooon't caaaaaare! (I don't care!)_

_Just go and leave this all behiiiiiiiiiind!_

_I don't care! (I swear!) I doooon't caaaare!—At alllllllllllllllll_

_(Guitar sound)_

(**Rio: that was "I don't care" by Apocalyptica**)

Everyone applauded. Except Melody. Suddenly Shade from the future appeared. "I've come to destroy you all!" He yelled. Rio replied, "Oh yeah with what?" Shade just said, "With my new Partner! Mr. T! Realize!" Mr. appeared and said "I'm gonna crush you all fool!" Then Rio smiled and replied. "Sorry Shade but I got a new partner as well." Shade just laughed and said, "Forget it! Nothing's stronger than Mr. T!" Rio grinned and said, "You're wrong, there is one." He got out his digivice. Then Shade's smile got wiped off his face and was replaced by a look of fear. "N-n-n-no. Y-y-y-you're bluffing! Not h-h-h-h-him." Rio replied, "I don't bluff." Shade just said "Please have Mercy!" Rio just laughed and said, "Too late! Chuck Norris! Realize!" Then Chuck Norris came. (**Rio: and as the angels sang, in a beautiful chorus. Down from the heavens, decended Chuck Norris. He delivered the kick, that could shatter bones into the the-**) then Rio interrupted me by saying "Okay we get it!" Chuck Norris cried, "Kick of Awesomeness!" Mr. T tried to use "Block Fool!" But it was no match for Chuck Norris's Kick of Awsomeness, for it was so awesome, that nothing could block it. Mr. T turned into a piece of paper (**Rio: because it would be too ridiculous if I said digiegg. That would just be weird**) with his design on it. Shade growled and then said, "I'll be back!" Then Rio said "No you won't. This is your final appearance." Shade looked shocked and then said are you serious?" (**Rio: unfortunately yes.**) Shade got mad and said, "I'll destroy you all!" (**Rio: time for me to erase him from the story.**) Shade noticed himself disappearing. He screamed, "Curse you creator of this story!" Then Etemon said "Ok who wants to sing next. We have time for 1 more song." Then Rio volunteered. Then he said, "Don't judge this song by its author."

_(short crime music)_

_Aaow!_

_(guitar sounds)_

_Aaow!_

_(More guitar sounds)_

_As he came into the window is was the sound of a Crescendo _

_He came into her apartment he left blood stains on the carpet_

_She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom She was struck it was her doom_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you Ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_(will you tell us that you're ok)_

_(there's a sign in the window)_

_(That he struck you-A Crescendo Annie)_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom)_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit-_

_You've been hit by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

_(Guitar sounds)_

_So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday what a Black- day_

_Every time I try to find him_

_He's leaving no clues left behind him_

_And they have no way of knowing of the suspect_

_Or what to expect_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Sounding heartbeats intimidations_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you Ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_(will you tell us that you're ok)_

_(there's a sign in the window)_

_(That he struck you-A Crescendo Annie)_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom)_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by-_

_A Smooth Criminal_

_(Police Sirens)_

_Ok I want everyone to_

_Clear the area right now_

_(Guitar sounds)_

_(More guitar sounds)_

_(Even more guitar sounds)_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by-_

_A Smooth Criminal_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by-_

_A Smooth Criminal_

_Aaow!_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_I don't know_

_(will you tell us that you're ok)_

_I don't know_

_(there's a sign in the window)_

_I don't know_

_(That he struck you-A Crescendo Annie)_

_I don't know_

_(He came into your apartment) _

_I don't know_

_(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_I don't know_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_I don't know_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom- Annie)_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_Dad Gone- it Baby!_

_(Will you tell us that you're ok)_

_Dad Gone- it Baby!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_Dad Gone it Baby!_

_(That he struck you a Crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_Dad Gone it!_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_Dad Gone it!_

_(You were Struck down)_

_(It was Your doom Annie)_

_Aaow!_

_(Guitar music)_

(**Rio: that was "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson**)

Everyone applauded, even Melody. Then Etemon said, "Well it's time for me to go. I'll be back for the next Holiday special. Everyone have a happy holiday." Then Zero said, "This is the Christmas special." "Yeah well some people who may read this might not celebrate Christmas." "Touche."

**Rio: well that was the Christmas special, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The dark wave. Where we'll bring in Wade**:** the bearer of Envy. Melody: You know, Derek's penus kind reminds me of a peanut. Rio: It's not that small! Melody: No I meant that it was salty. Rio: Okay we did not need to hear that. Melody: *stares at Rio* I wonder what your penus tastes like. *licks her lips* Rio: Oh no I'm out of here! *Runs while being chased by Melody* Melody: Merry Christmas *giggles and then licks her lips***


End file.
